


special days from yours truly, Koutarou Bokuto

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, if we die we die like men, my ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: bokuto and kuroo being stupid idiots and i loVE THEM SO MUCH
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	special days from yours truly, Koutarou Bokuto

Kuroo liked the Tokyo suburbs. That's if you could call it the suburbs when Bokuto is around. He liked the shops, that were not too busy. He liked strolling around and not be overwhelmed by people. Unfortunately, you can't get that when Bokuto is around.

"Kubro! I've never been shopping here before!" The one and only Bokuto shouted, darting through the street. 

"Oi, idiot! Watch the car!" Kuroo yelled as the car honked it's horn. 

Kuroo apologised to the driver and pulled Bokuto away. 

"I can't believe I have to babysit you," he muttered, "I don't get paid for this,"

"Hey, Kubrooo, let's goooooo,"

"God, you're too hyper," Kuroo whined, "How does Akaashi put up with you?"

Bokuto chuckled, awkwardly, "I've been asking myself that, recently,"

"Bro," A tear came to Kuroo's eye, "Akaashi loves you, bro, don't be like that,"

"I was wondering how much longer he would put up with me,"

"Bro!"

Bokuto winked at Kuroo, a grin on his face, and raised his left hand, wiggling his ring finger, "I mean, he's gonna have to put up with me for much longer,"

"No way," Kuroo gasped, "Don't do that to me, you trickster. I thought you were insecure about your relationship,"

"Nah, nah, nah, I was finally thinking of doing it,"

"Finally, bro. You've been dating for like three years, I can't believe you haven't done it yet,"

"Bro, you're not surprised?"

"No, I have never been less surprised in my life bro,"

"Rude," Bokuto sighed, "Come on, lead the way to the bookstore I wanted to go to,"

The bookshop was rather busy. Bokuto always thought that store like these were calm and peaceful. However, trying was stupid, they couldn't find the book they were looking for. They asked an assistant, but she said they recently sold out.

"Ughhhhh, that's so annoying!" Bokuto whined as they made their way out, "We came all the way hereee,"

"Don't be such a drama queen,"

"It's like I can see Akaashi laughing at my failed attempt at being a good boyfriend. I just wanted to buy him one book that he'd been talking about for ages,"

"Shut up, Bokuto, you can always come back,"

"I can see hi-"

"Shut u- "

"Hey, hey, hey, Akashiiiiiii," Bokuto's gaze was actually on the boy, sitting outside a small cafe, "A-kaaaaaaa-shi!"

There was no point in ignoring Bokuto's annoying voice, Akaashi had learnt that lesson. They made eye contact and Akaashi said, "Hello, Bokuto-san,"

He could never just have a nice quiet day out, he just wanted to drink his coffee in peace.

"Hey, Akaash," Bokuto grinned, pulling up a chair, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was buying a book," Keiji replied, "What about you?" His eyes spotted Kuroo in the distance and got the gist.

"I was gonna buy a book too,"

Akaashi snorted, "You? Read?"

"Wasn't for me, it was for you,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Bokuto pouted, waving over Kuroo- who stayed put- "Don't you believe me?"

"No, I do," Akaashi smiled, "I just can't believe you would do that,"

Bokuto scowled, "But they sold out of the book you wanted, I was really annoyed but now I've seen your pretty face I feel better,"

Akaashi sneered, "Wow, thanks," He rolled his eyes, Bokuto's attempts at flattery was pointless, "I know they sold the last one cuz I bought it,"

Bokuto's mouth hung open, "Ughhhh," he laid his head on the table whilst Akaashi let out a laugh.

"Nice try, Bokuto-san," He patted Bokuto's head, "Aren't you going to go hang out with Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo glanced at Akaashi and shook his head.

"It's your turn to babysit him, Kuroo-san. I'm on a day off."

"Akaashi, I need a toddler lead or something. He's already nearly been hit by a car," Kuroo strolled over and sat down on an extra chair.

"I have an advantage and can just hold his hand to keep him in sight," Akaashi smirked, "But I agree, he does need a lead,"

"Hey!" Bokuto pouted, "Are you just gonna ignore the fact I'm here?! And that I attempted to be a good boyfriend?!"

Akaashi smiled at him, "Don't worry, Bokuto-san, you can just buy me another book to cover up your miserable fail."

"Okay!" Bokuto jumped out his seat and pulled Akaashi with him, "Let's go!"

"Wait!"

Kuroo let out a sigh, "Why the hell am I always third wheeling?" then he made his way after the couple.

"Which book do you want, Akaashi?" Bokuto said as he pulled him through the streets to the busy bookstore, "I'll buy you any,"

"Bokuto-san, slow down,"

They finally got to the small shop, which had calmed down since Bokuto had been there.

"Akaashi, go pick a book," Akaashi gave a confused look to him and set off his book hunting.

Bokuto felt a tap on his shoulder, "Don't just leave me like that, Brokuto." Kuroo watched Bokuto smile at the sight of Akaashi.

"I'm gonna do it, Kuroo,"

"What?! Now?!"

"Yes, now."

"Wow, congrats, bro," Kuroo grinned, "Good luck,"

Bokuto walked up to his boyfriend and pulled Akaashi to face him. 

"Come with me," 

"Bokuto-san, what-"

Akaashi tugged Keiji toward the middle of the shop. 

"Keiji Akaashi," Bokuto took his hands, "You are such a talented person. You're kind and loving and you put up with a guy like me. You're an amazing volleyball player and an amazing person." 

Akaashi gasped as Bokuto got down on one knee. Bokuto pulled a box out of his back pocket- that just magically appeared, we are in the world of fanfiction, we don't question it- and looked up to Akaashi. A crowd was starting to watch the couple, circling them.

"Keiji Akaashi, will you..." Bokuto opened the box to reveal a sparkling gem, that Akaashi turned his nose up at, "go to the cinema with me?" Keiji took the ring pop out the little box, "I wanna see Lego Batman," 

Kuroo did a hyena impression. 

The crowd cheered and Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto got back to eye level. Keiji quickly got pulled into a hug.

"I thought you were really gonna ask me to marry you," Akaashi whispered into Bokuto's ear. 

"Oh, we can do that too," Bokuto said with a grin, "But let's go buy your book and head to Lego Batman." 

Akaashi huffed, "You're such a...," he let go of Bokuto and smiled, "An idiot Bokuto-san, a huge idiot" 

"Oh, enough with the 'Bokuto-san', call me Koutarou, boyfriend of three years," 

"Okay, Koutarou," Keiji smirked, "Let's go see this film then,"

Unfortunately, Kuroo got left behind again. He eventually went home because he hated third-wheeling.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is god, you cant convince me otherwise...


End file.
